The Box
by CaskettCoffeeAlways
Summary: Johanna left a box with Jim, to give Kate.
1. Chapter 1

**The Box**

**Chapter 1**

**AN: **_One night I couldn't fall asleep so I got this idea! All reviews are welcome!_

After a long day of work, Castle and Beckett were enjoying a glass of wine, cuddling on the sofa. Then they heard a knock on the door.

"I'll get it" Castle said as he stood up. A few moments later she hears Castle greeting the person at the door. "Mr. Beckett, what a pleasant surprise"

"Hi son, how many times have I asked to call me Jim." They dove into a manly hug. "Now, is Katie here?"

"Yes, she's in the livingroom, please come in."

There was something in her stomach, that started moving when she heard her dad call her fiance "son", she knew they got along very well, but her father had never called her previous boyfriends son.

"Dad, what are you doing here?" Beckett asked as she rose from the sofa "it's so nice to see you, how did you know I was here?"

"Well, I've something to give you that I totally forgot about until now, but I figured it couldn't wait. That's a serious question? When have I last visited you at your apartment?"

"You have a point there." Beckett said, as she saw a smirk on Castle's face, of course he was enjoying this.

"Katie, can we talk under four eyes?" Jim asked

"You can go into my office" Castle said

"Thanks Castle" Beckett said

"Seriously? You guys are still on lastname basis? Aren't you getting married in a couple of months?" They all laughed, as the Beckett's made their way into Castle's office. Jim closed the door behind them as Beckett sat down.

"So what's going on dad? If you can't give me, whatever you're going to give me, infront of Castle, then this must be serious." Beckett said a little worried.

"It's not that I don't want Castle to see it, or that I think you don't want him to see it, I just thought you might wanted to be alone with this at first." Beckett nodded, seriously she was worried what was all this about? Jim drew something from his pocket, it was a little woodden box. 'Kate Beckett' was carved on the lid.

"What is this?" Beckett said as Jim handed it to her.

"It's something your mom wanted me to give you, if she couldn't be a part of the upcoming event."

"You mean my wedding, right?" She started tearing up, like the other day in the dress.

"Yes, now I'll go back into the kitchen, have a father-in-law talk with your fiance, and let you see for yourself what's in the box."

"Don't scare him away"

"Never, you've never been happier, I already love him like a son just for that."

Tears in her eyes and a smile on her face, as her father left the room. How could she get this lucky?

**AN: **_You want me to continue this story? Just let me know _


	2. Chapter 2

**The Box**

**Chapter 2**

**AN: **_I'm overwelmed, thank you. Right after I had published this story, I was told that my dad needs to be checked for a serious cronic disease, so I was really shocked and sad, I've always been a daddy's girl. He doesn't want anyone to know until he's tested, so I've been feeling alone all day. But to the my point... when I got back to my computer you guys really cheered me up, I had over 50 emails! Thanks for the support!_

_~even on the worst days, there's a possibility for joy.~_

Jim closed the door behind him, as he walked into the kitchen were Castle was sitting. Even though he didn't know what was in the box, his wife left for their daugther, he was pretty sure that this was something she wanted to do alone.

Castle had a questioning look on his face, as Jim was approaching. He couldn't read Jim's face. What was wrong? Did something happen to him or someone close to him? And why was Beckett still in his office, when her father wasn't?

"So...?" Castle said, as Jim sat down on one of the bar stools, at the countertop, next to Castle, hoping that Jim would continue the sentence.

"I think she just needs to be alone for this, there is nothing to hide, but I just figured being the strong person she is, she wanted to do this alone."

"Do what alone?" Castle asked, since he had no idea of what Jim was talking about.

"I don't know if she would want me to tell you, or if she wants to tell you herself."

"Just tell me Jim, if she wants to tell me I can act surprised." Castle joked, but Jim didn't even smile.

"Since you two are getting married in a couple of months, I guess I could tell you what I know, but I don't know that much." It didn't look like he was gonna have the father-in-law talk he wanted to have with Castle, Castle preferred talking about what was happening with Beckett at the moment, Jim thought that maybe that was a good sign, seeing how much Castle loved his Katie.

"Ok..?" Castle said questioning, he didn't know how serious to take this, Jim was not really showing emotions, maybe it wasn't that serious, just very personal, he thought. "Can I offer you something to drink? Water, Coffee, Juice...?"

"Coffee sounds good" Castle quickly poured both of them a cup of coffee, thinking that in respect he wouldn't finish his wine infront of Jim.

"You know you can drink wine infront of me, right? I've been sober for years by now."

"A cup of coffee is good."

"Ok" Jim took a sip before he started talking again.

"As you know, when Johanna died she was working on a very dangours case, and she had a feeling that she might get too close, and well..." Jim took a breath, it was always hard for him to talk about what happened. "...you know what happened to her."

After a moment of silence Jim continued. "Knowing that there was a possiblity for her life to be taken away, made her think about Katie's future"

"A couple of days before she was killed, she gave me a little beautiful handmade wooden box, with Kate Beckett carved into it." Castle could see on Jim's face how much he missed the love of his life. "The only thing she said was: _'Babe, I'm working on a dangours case, and if anything happens to me, now or in the future, I want you to give this box to Katie before her wedding.'_ I remember I just started crying and she told me I couldn't tell anyone, and what could I tell people? The only thing I could say was what she had said, and what are words when you don't have any evidence?" Castle felt like Jim was blaiming himself for his wife's death, even though he had nothing to do with it.

"So that's what Kate is going through now?" Castle asked carefully.

"Yes, but I've no idea what's in it, and had forgot all about it, until Katie called and told me that you had moved the wedding to the spring."

"I agree with you, she probably wants to be alone for this." They didn't talk for a few minutes, until Jim broke the silence.

"While we wait for her, I think we should talk about upcoming events." Jim said, Castle frooze a little, when Jim saw that, he just smiled and said, "Don't worry Rick, I'm not the scary father-in-law type."

"Good" Castle answered a little calmer, even though Jim didn't seem that scary.

"How come you moved the wedding? And how is the planning going?"

"We just realised that we couldn't wait to be husband and wife" Castle said with a wide smile on his face.

"You two are so in love, you remind me of me and Johanna back then, of course I took 3 years to declare my love, while you took four." He said a little sarcastic. Castle smiled, he knew it took him long, but the wait was worth it.

"Anyways, the planning is coming along, we don't have a venue or anything, but she has a dress."

"She does? She didn't tell me, of course that's something a bride-to-be would tell her mother."

"Yeah, she said, that when she tried the dress on, she thought for a moment she couldn't do it without her mother." Castle continued. "We were working on a case, were we were in contact with Mathilda King, which, appearantly, Kate modeled for once. Mathilda asked her to try on a dress, because she had to choose between two dresses for the magazine, but when Kate got home later that day, Mathilda had sent the dress over, because it would look prettier on her than in any magazine."

"What are we? Two men sitting, drinking coffee and talking about a wedding dress." Jim said joking.

"Two men that love Kate." Castle said and Jim had a smile on his face. "And by the way, she calls me babe, like you said Johanna called you, I always figured Katherine Houghton Beckett, soon to be Castle,..." He added in "...would be the last person in this world to use petnames. But now it makes sense."

"Yeah, that's unlike her, but she takes after her mom."

They talk a little more, then sit in nice silence, but suddenly they both say: "I wonder what's in that box."

**AN: **_So what do you think? You must hate me for not really revealing anything, in this chapter, about the box, but that is what chapter 3 will be about._


	3. Chapter 3

**The Box**

**Chapter 3**

**AN: **_While I posted chapter 2, I realised that my username was CaslteIsTheBestTVShowEver and not CastleIsTheBestTVShowEver, lol :P Anyways I decided to change it, since it was a pretty lame name(although, in my opinion, it speaks the truth ;))_

As Jim closed the door, Beckett looked down at the little wooden box, what was in it? Even if Beckett was very excited to find out, she hesitated before opening it up. Her mom had given her dad this box, to give to her before her wedding day. She was a little scared.

For a moment, she just sat there and remembered her mother. Even though she died many years ago, she still was a big part of Beckett's desicion making. When Beckett had a desicion to make, she always thought about, what her mother would think and do. Especially when it came to her carrier and men in her life. Beckett wasn't proud of all of her desicions, like going behind Gates' back or wasting her time with Josh, a man who she never really loved. But she knew that all those bad mistakes, had led her to where she was now. Castle said that to her, when they were dancing at that high school prom, and she completely agreed with him, she didn't regret anything, because she was rewarded with spending the rest of her life with the man of her dreams. Of course she would have loved to have spend the past five years like this one, safe in Castle's arms, but it wouldn't have been the same. All actions from the first day she met him would have been different. Who knows, if she had said yes to that date, the day she met him, he probably wouldn't have insisted to follow her around, and she liked having him around. He had made her job easier, and a little more fun, so she didn't regret anything.

Back to the present time. Beckett was sitting with Castle's desk, her hands tightly around the box, what was in it? Before she opened it up, she pulled the necklace, with her mother's engagement ring on, out, and looked at her own engagement ring.

"Ok, I can do this" She said to herself, whispering.

She opened the box, and the tears started running. The first thing she saw was a locket necklace. She remembered this locket necklace, her mother always wore it. Beckett had looked for it, after her mother died, but she couldn't find it. It was a beautiful antique locket, made of brass. Beckett felt the patteren on the locket by running her fingers over it, it brought back old memories, both good and bad. While she holding it, she realized, that she never actually knew what was inside of it. She assumed it was a picture of some sort, but of whom? Her mother wore it pretty much everyday. She gently opened the lock up, almost afraid of breaking it, eventhough it was well kept. But when she opened it up, the only thing she saw was a little note.

The note said; "Kate, this is for your daughter". She removed the note and found a picture of her as little baby. On the back of the note, Johanna had written; "I carried you with me everyday, and I want your daughter to do the same."

This was too much to handle. Her mother always knew her better than she did herself. How could her mother, so many years ago know, that Kate would want kids. Even when Beckett was very young, she insisted that she never wanted kids, but babysitting Cosmo with Castle definitely changed things. Now she couldn't wait to have kids with him, eventhough she hadn't admitted how excited she really was, yet.

After letting that sink it for a moment, Beckett's eyes went back to the box.

The second thing she took from the box, was a small black jewelry box. She opened it up.

Inside the small jewelry box, she saw a pair of earings. Unlike the necklace, she hadn't seen these before. The earrings were stunning, but Beckett didn't exactly get the message, why were these earrings something, that her mother wanted her to have?

The earings were made of silver and had a tanzanite stone. Around the tanzanite there were diamonds. Kate stopped for a moment. She had never seen earrings this pretty, but they reminded her of something. They kinda looked like the earrings Castle, accidently gave Gates on Valentines Day last year. Silver, blue stone, diamonds. This was a little odd.

Beckett loved the earrings, but she didn't get it? Did her mother leave her pretty earrings without a special meaning? There was no note on these, like on the necklace. Beckett had no idea what her mother wanted with this gift. While thinking that she might get it later, she picked up the last item in the box.

A letter.

**AN: **_I hope I didn't disappoint you, I had this great story in my mind, but had a hard time writing this chapter, anyways, hoped you liked it. If you have a comment, let me know in a review Once again, I'm overwelmed by the response on this story._


	4. Chapter 4

**The Box**

**Chapter 4**

**AN: **_Sorry, wanted to update sooner, but I got sick, now I'm better. __ I felt so guilty not updating, that I actually wrote this on the bus on my way home from uni, and this was one of the few days that I didn't bring my laptop, so I wrote this chapter on my HTC. xD_

She held the letter for a minute or two before reading it. She knew that this was going to be even more emotional than the other things in the box, because a letter was way more personal. A letter from her mother. Beckett started reading, thinking that this would be hard.

_Kate,_

_If you're reading this, it means that I'll not be there on one of the biggest days of your life. I would give anything to be there with you, your father, your husband-to-be and his family, but I can't. Getting in to that case was probably my biggest mistake, I couldn't get out of it, there was no way out, I knew too much. _

_Being a part of a daughter's wedding day, is every mother's dream. Not only helping with the planning and so on, but just seeing how happy you're to have found the love of your life. It would be amazing to see that. One thing I know for sure is that he __is__ the love of your life. Knowing you and your principles, I know that you're the one and done type, you would never marry a guy without being absolutely sure, you remind me of myself._

_Since you question everything, which in most cases is good, you're probably wondering, if you haven't already figured it out, why I gave you those earrings. Here's the answer: _

_Something old,__  
><em>_something new,__  
><em>_something borrowed,__  
><em>_something blue,__  
><em>_and a silver sixpence in her shoe._

_I want to be a part of your wedding day, in any way that I can be, and that's why I gave you those earrings. I want them to be your "something blue". I saw the earrings in a jewelry store and I absolutely loved them, I wanted you to have them. They were expensive to say the least, but I knew they would look stunning on you on your wedding day, and any other occasion. I hope that you can e.g. get something old from your mother-in-law and something borrowed from your best friends, so that they can be a special part of your day too._

_I trust your choice of men, so I'm not worried about that. But I'm just so sorry that I can't be there. To experience you being married, having kids, God... I would have loved to be a grandmother. Make sure that I'll be a part of your children's' lives in any way I can. One day you'll feel the love for a child, like I felt the love for you. _

_Kate, I love you with all my heart and I'm so sorry I'm not there anymore, but don't waste your life on me. Of course I want you to remember me, but sweetie... I want you to move on and make your own life. You deserve._

_-Always_

That word did something to her, it was her and Castle's special word and it had a deeper meaning for her, than for most people, she felt like her mother was psychic or something, must have been faith.

Beckett was crying, she was so happy, but so sad, at the same time. She missed her mother so much, but she knew that she was right.

**AN: **_I feel so bad for updating so late and with a so short chapter. But I hope you liked this chapter. _

_TVLINE: "Do you think Johanna maybe left a gift behind?"__  
><em>_Stana: "Wouldn't that be beautiful? What if Jim came in with a box…. Maybe!"_

_Me: "Did Stana read my fic? O.o or do great minds just think alike?"_


	5. Chapter 5

**The Box**

**Chapter 5**

**AN: **_Hi there Sorry for the long wait once again, finally had a day off! Yay! :D Here's chapter 5 and probably the last one (read more below). Thanks for reading _

Jim and Castle are still in the kitchen, chatting a little, but they are both very curious to find out what was in the box Jim gave Beckett from Johanna. She had been in the office for over a half hour.

"I should get myself together and join them in the kitchen." Beckett thought, she had stopped crying and now she was just happy thinking about the future, even though she missed her mother so much. She was so lucky, she was marrying the man of her dreams, he was her one and done.

Beckett found a mirror and cleaned up a little, she knew if she looked this emotional entering the room, they would become emotional too, but all she wanted was to be happy.

When they heard the door open, they both turned around to see Beckett walking over to them. Castle went over to her and gave her a big hug. She looked like she needed a hug. Before letting her go he planted a quick kiss on her lips. Jim gave some noise from him, letting them know he was still here. He knew his daughter was a grown woman, but still.

Beckett walked over to Jim, he stood up, and they hugged as well. Castle was right behind her walking over to take a seat. Jim let her go and Beckett sat down with them. They sat in silence for a while, until Beckett started talking.

"You know, mom was always a thoughtful person." Jim nodded and Castle smiled as he reached for her hand.

"But I could never have come this far without the both of you." Beckett said

"Katie, you're the one that saved me, not the other way around." Jim was fast to say.

"I know dad, but if I hadn't saved you I wouldn't have gotten through it myself..." Jim just nodded; Beckett turned her head to Castle.

"…and what got me strong enough to save my dad…" she squeezed Castle's hand "…was your writing." She stopped talking for a few moments.

"Kate, that means a lot, even though I've known it for few years. "

"Sorenson told you on that kidnapping case didn't he?"

"Yes he did, but I didn't want to hold it against you, so I kept quiet about it. Besides, I've always known that you are a fan." He said with a smile on his face.

"But you don't know, how a big fan she really is, do you?" Jim interrupted.

"Dad!" Beckett said and they went back to the point.

"Do you want to know what she left me?" Beckett asked and they both nodded curiously.

"Remember mom's locket necklace that she always wore, dad?" Jim nodded. "Well she left that one; it has a picture of me in it, to give to my first born daughter." She said with a little wink in her eye, aiming to Castle. "A pair of beautiful blue earrings, which will be my "something blue" and a handwritten letter." Kate said, she was just happy at this moment. They sat there chatting for a while, sharing stories.

Jim rose from his seat "I think I'll head home now, good night you two."

"Good night dad" "Good night Jim" they said as he went through the door.

Castle put his hands around her waist and said "I love you so much, I can't wait to marry you and spend the rest of my life with you. I can't wait for us to be family. Mother, your father, Alexis and her adorable siblings." He said that last bit with a wink in his eyes.

"I can't wait either, even though I wish my mother was here to experience all this. I love you." Kate said as they went in for a long kiss.

**AN: **_So I'm thinking that this is the last chapter, so that this fanfic is __complete__ now, but if you have a really good an idea for a chapter or something, just let me know Thanks again for all the support, the response has been amazing. All reviews and stuff are still welcome! Who knows, maybe someday I'll write another fanfic :P _

**_TVLINE: "Do you think Johanna maybe left a gift behind?"_**_  
><em>_Stana: "Wouldn't that be beautiful? What if Jim came in with a box…. Maybe!"_

_Me: "Did Stana read my fic? O.o or do great minds just think alike?"_


End file.
